A pneumatically-operated riveting machine is described, for example, in DE 81 19 147 U1. The riveting machine serves to set blind rivets in workpieces to be connected, parts of the rivet mandrel being broken off during rivet setting, and the collecting vessel serving to collect the broken-off spent rivet mandrels. Use is made of a delivery duct in order to transfer spent rivet mandrels from the front mouthpiece of the rivet setting mechanism into the collecting vessel arranged on the rear side of the housing of the riveting machine, a multiplicity of spent rivet mandrels being conducted through the delivery duct in the case of successively set rivet elements and being accommodated in the collecting vessel. It is thereby not possible to see into most collecting vessels for the spent rivet mandrels because the collecting vessel is produced, for example, from a nontransparent plastics material. The operator of the riveting machine must therefore regularly check whether the collecting vessel is already full. Even if a transparent collecting vessel is provided, emptying is frequently neglected and, if the collecting vessel is full, the spent rivet mandrels can no longer be discharged and block the delivery duct. The spent rivet mandrels therefore frequently become stuck in the delivery duct or in the collecting vessel. It is thereby possible for an unemptied collecting vessel to result in total loss of the riveting machine.
DE 10 2011 111 535 A1 describes another embodiment of a pneumatically-operated riveting machine where the riveting machine has, at its rear, a collecting vessel arranged on the housing, and a delivery duct which leads into the collecting vessel and through which the broken-off spent rivet mandrels can be moved, the delivery duct extending through the rivet setting mechanism starting from the mouthpiece. The collecting vessel can be opened via a rear closure in order to be emptied. The risk here exists that an unemptied collecting vessel will open by itself. This can result in potential injuries, for example, to the eyes, in particular during overhead riveting work.
DE 78 19 059 U1 describes a device for collecting and sucking away broken-off spent rivet mandrels of blind rivets for pneumatically-operated blind riveting machines having a passage duct in the machine head, the passage duct serving as a delivery duct for the spent rivet mandrels. The free end of the collecting vessel has a vacuum system which is operated by compressed air. The collecting and sucking away of the broken-off spent rivet mandrels functions easily and reliably, with the compressed air serving to transport the spent rivet mandrels. Such a negative-pressure system is not, however, usable in electrically-operated, in particular portable, riveting machines.
JP 2012-1210026 describes a pneumatically-operated riveting machine in which the accruing spent rivet mandrels are registered and brought to the user's attention.
DE 10 2013 012 075 A1 describes a pneumatically-operated riveting machine which is held by a robot arm and in which the spent rivet mandrels are delivered into a separately arranged collecting vessel via a hose. The number of spent rivet mandrels is thereby also determined.
DE 10 2013 221 789 A1 describes a battery-operated machine for setting rivets which can be manually operated where spent rivet mandrels are delivered into a collecting vessel arranged coaxially with the machine head. A ball screw for operating the machine head is provided in the axis between the machine head and the rivet mandrel container. The spent rivet mandrels are delivered to the rivet mandrel container via a duct.